Ketchum family anniversary
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash had a greatest adventures, he is lucky to have many love interests as his wives as they are preparing for thier anniversary AshXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Ketchum family anniversary**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lara croft**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and tomb raider (reboot series) this story is a special similar to the hit story hero's harem but with characters married Ash just like the vacation beach as well but those characters focused on their anniversary together of the moments they had together since they met so enjoy AshXLara lemon**

At the fields of kanto there was a very beautiful girl. She has elegant facial features and deep brown eyes. She has thick, dark brown hair which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style. She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" 168cm tall. she wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots wears several pieces of jewelry including a jade pendant around her neck, which was her "first real find" back when she was five years old. Initially it was tied on with one of her old late mentor's bootlaces, however she later changed it to a braided leather lanyard, which she wears in a double loop style, she will hold onto it in times of stress or concern. She wears, three small, silver hoop earrings, one in her left ear and two in her right. She wears a digital watch on her right wrist. Her name is Lara croft "ketchum"

Lara was back home ever since her encounter with the trinity and the death of ana "it's good to be home" as she was inside and saw her little boy roth named after her mentor asleep "he's still asleep thank god" as Lara kiss her son goodnight and walks out of the door she was at the living room "I hope he comes home" Lara replied she's just getting worried "Ash should be on his way home and since it's our anniversary" since Lara was home now she still has enough time

"He won't be back soon gives me time" lara replied as she strips down her clothes snd toss them to the washing machine as she's completely naked and walks around the house which surprises much of the other girls are here are ryuko, twilight, Lucy, mikasa, Kari and Dawn who came back from their walk.

Until Ryuko ask her "Lara what are you doing and why you're naked?" She asked what she's doing and lara explains to ryuko

"Oh well you see ryuko i promised Ash that I'll always be naked for him on our anniversary only if there were guests over would I have clothes on." Lara said

"Also that it's our special night and i get to be Top girl" said lara then they all chuckle

"That's original Ash doesn't have favorites or ranks on ladies like us " Lucy saying to lara that Ash doesn't really had favorites or ranks the girls. "yes Lucy but don't forget He loves each us equally and with all of his heart." Said Twilight which it's true "right Twilight It's just who gets him first and who keeps him the longest on particular nights." Ryuko replied who was correct then at the road from kanto Ash has return with a surprise

"Just in time for our anniversary." when he gets home and opens the door notice the room was dark "they must be not home yes" Ash replied until Lara walks out of the Shadows to greet him "Hi honey welcome home" Lara said as ash saw her and he instantly gets a nosebleed and tries to figure out what she has planned

"Lara you look more beautiful and i got you these" as he shows her a beautiful bouquet of flowers that he bought for her for their anniversary "i got these beautiful flowers yo match your eyes and i planned that we go out on a dinner in Cerulean City on a charted yacht." 'Ash said

But Lara looks at her husband "oh Ash i love them but for our anniversary I just want a quiet evening with my handsome husband tonight" Lara has the lights on and she puts the flowers in a vase deliberately bending over to show her butt off to her husband. "oh wow she has a fine figure" ash said in his mind Which makes in very hot under the collar

lara notice her beauty attract him as she walks back to him and drapes her arms over him and kisses him

"Ash one of us is over dressed how about we have our anniversary in the next level" she said flirting and kind of teases him of her body swaying her hips then lara feels her butt was held by his hands as he turns her around

"How about we do like the old times from yamatai island" as Lara smiled by her husband and the two start making out and then they go at it as they make their way to the bedroom.

"let me strip you honey" Lara gets the first round off as she strips Ash naked

"since it's us lara and you are mine my treasure" as those two get started as Ash kiss her more pinching her nipples then the light comes on with the rest of the girls naked "Ash we should care for some action" said Kari then Lara says to them "of course Ash will see you in action he gets to enjoy all the pleasures of being an amazing husband" lara said but to her but she is going to have more of him inside her tonight

as the night goes on all the girls have one turn with him "Ash how about you turn me on" Dawn said as Ash held his beautiful coordinator "then you will see me perform you" Ash said as he starts sucking her breasts and enters her pussy and he starts thrusting her as Dawn enjoys it

"Oh oh Ash Ash yes more and keep drinking" she said as ash continues thrusting and drinking her milk as he was going faster

"Yes Ash yes" dawn said as Ash keeps going more as he's reaching his limit "Dawn im gonna cum!" Said Ash still thrusting

"Me too inside me!" As he fires his seed in her then Kari was up with Lucy

"Ash how about we do the action" lucy said as Ash held her then he turns lucy around and starts she lowers down grabbed his rod and starts bopping him as Ash moaned "Oh Lucy" said Ash as he feels lucy bopping as she keeps going Ash touch her beautiful hair made her go more faster enjoying it as he's reaching limit

"Lucy i'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts then Ash is on top of Lucy "ready Lucy " said Ash as Lucy kiss him "go for it ash" as ash smiled they start kissing and he start thrusting made Lucy enjoying it

"Oh oh Ash yes more keep going!" Lucy said as Ash keeps going faster thrusting her "man she's tight and beautiful and i love it" Ash said still thrusting and reaching limit

"Lucy im gonna cum!" Ash said continues thrusting

"Inside me Ash" as he fills her up with his seed Lucy was exhausted then Kari has been waiting for this then Twilight joins in "Ash you might enjoy this" Kari lowers down picks up his manhood puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash feels it then he starts licking her womanhood as twilight was enjoying it

"Oh Ash" twilight moaned enjoying ash's touch then Kari continues bopping as Ash enjoys it and was now fingering twilight's womanhood "yes Ash yes" twilight screamed as ash keeps going as twilight is reaching limit

"Ash here it comes" as the floods were released as his love juice was over ash he loves the taste when Kari continues bopping and is now reaching limit

"kari i"m gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her cute breasts

kari swallows it and licking her breasts clean then Ash is on top of kari "ready Kari" said Ash as kiss him "i was born ready" said Kari as they kiss then Ash starts thrusting not being to rough Kari feels Ash thrusting as her heart was fill of passion "oh oh oh Ash yes" Kari shout as Ash was going faster

"Ohhh Ash keep going Ashy don't stop" Kari said calm and passionate for Ash to keep going as he held her neck kissing and thrusting as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist as there was splashing in the hot springs those two keep going

"kari I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ashy inside me" as he fires his seed in her Kari was exhausted as Ash held twilight as they are connected "ready my princess" said Ash as twilight kiss him "I'm always ready my prince" as they kiss and starts thrusting her as Twilight was moaning "Yes yes Ash more more I want more" she loves it how Ash keeps thrusting her more as she wrapped her arms and legs on his neck and waist they been going at it hours

"Twilight I gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting "Me too Ash in me" as he fills her womb twilight was exhausted then Ryuko and mikasa start kissing him "Ash it's like old times Ash" said Ryuko as she starts kissing Ash smiled at them as Ash groped mikasa's breasts

"Oh Ash you turn me on" said Mikasa as Ryuko grabbed his manhood puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash feels her bopping

"oh Ryuko" he said then he starts massaging mikasa's breasts and pinch her nipples

"Oh Ash" said mikasa then he starts sucking her breasts mikasa wasbgasping enjoying it as Ash is drinking her milk "Oh Ash keep going" said Mikasa as Ash was going faster and Ryuko was bopping faster as Ash starts sucking the left breast made mikasa stroke his raven hair and Ash stroke Ryuko's luscious beautiful hair as he was done and reaching limit

"Ryuko I'm gonna. ..." As he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Ryuko swallowed and licking herself then Mikasa lowers down wants then action "Ash you will enjoy this like old times" as mikasa grabbed his manhood puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Oh mikasa " Ash was enjoying it as mikasa was going more faster Ash was stroking her beautiful luscious hair and pinch her butt made mikasa go faster as he's reaching limit

"Mikasa I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts mikasa swallowed and licking herself

Ash then kiss them as he's on top of Ryuko and are connected

"ready Ryuko" Ash said to his first love as Ryuko kiss her husband "you know me well Ash" as they smiled and they kiss Ash then starts thrusting made Ryuko moan more "Oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going" Ryuko said as Ash continues thrusting more "She's so tight and beautiful " Ash said still thrusting as Ryuko is enjoying it and feels her breasts groped as he's reaching limit

"Ryuko I'm gonna cum " Ash said still thrusting "me too Ash I want your seed in me" as he fires his seed in her Ryuko was exhausted then Ash and mikasa kiss "Ash I'm enjoying this more " said Mikasa as they are connected

"And I love you more Mikasa just like the others" as they smiled the two kiss and make out as Ash starts thrusting made mikasa enjoying it

"Oh oh Ash Yes keep going" mikasa shout as Ash keeps going

"Mikasa is still strong and I love it" Ash said as he's still thrusting mikasa feels Ash groping her breasts as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as they continue they been going at it and was reaching limit "Mikasa I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "me too inside me please" as he fills her womb with his seed mikasa was exhausted now him and Lara are eye to eye

"Ash it brings back the old times" said Lara as Ash held her more "you and i will have a great time together." Said Ash as they start kissing and making out Ash groped her breasts made lara moan "Oh Ash, yes keep going" lara said as he starts massaging them and pinch her nipples then starts sucking

"Oh Ash yes drink me ash" said lara loving the touch of her husband sucking her as he statts the other than he was fingering her womanhood made her gasp wanting more "Oh Ash Yes" lara shouted as ash keeps going as he was done sucking and lara reaches limit

"Ash here it comes!" As the floods were released of her love juice over ash lara was breathing heavily "you really enjoy it" said Ash as lara kiss him

"Now it's my turn " as Lara lowers down and grabbed his manhood puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Oh lara yes" ash said as lara continues

Ash feels her more as he was stroking her ponytail hair and pinch her butt made lara goes faster more as Ash is reaching limit "Lara I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Lara swallows it and licks her breasts she turns around let's Ash held her butt inserts his manhood in her butt and starts pounding

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash more more i want more!" Lara shout as she lets ash keeps pounding her butt "man even we keeps making love lara is still so tight and i still love it" said Ash as he keeps pounding hard as Lara has saliva coming out of her mouth and reaching limit

"Lara im gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding her butt "In me Ash!" As he fires his seed in her butt those two kiss now connected

"Ash for my present lets have a other baby" As Ash heard her said that

"Lara are you sure..." as lara give him a deep kiss "I love you Ash we been having great adventures together had a son now I want us to have a new member of the family" as Ash smiled understand his wife they kiss Ash starts thrusting her "Oh oh Ash Ash more more I love you" Lara shout as Ash keeps going faster as she wrapped her arms and legs and keep kissing

"I love you too lara i will grant your wish for our baby" Ash said as he keeps thrusting and reaching "Yes Ash i want you in me get me pregnant again" as he fills her womb up her belly feels his seed in her egg his seed oozing out of her. All of the girls are asleep with Ash and Lara in the middle wrapped up in each other's arms and legs

"Ash this id the best anniversary and thank you" she kisses him on each cheek and on the forehead then gives him one last kiss on the lips while he still asleep. Then she says out loud "I could never have picked a better man a better life for all of the adventure in the world now Ash is my better man." Then she goes to sleep dreaming what new adventures will awake them and has a vivid dream of her her son and her newborn daughter playing with Ash in the flower fields and she couldn't wait for that dream to be a reality

 **that's it of ch 1 of the Ketchum family anniversary hope you enjoy it of Ash's time with Lara of their anniversary together and they got it on with the Ryuko, Lucy, Mikasa, Dawn, Kari and Twilight also I'll do more of the story the next one be in ch 2 is Mikasa Ackerman from attack on titan so enjoy**


	2. sakura

**Ketchum Family Anniversary**

 **chapter 2**

 **Sakura's wonderful night**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and i want to thank you for liking my story since ch 1 now ch 2 shows Ash with sakura planning their anniversary like their old times they had so enjoy**

Sakura was folding up some clothes but she seem to be bursting with excitement; for today was her anniversary with Ash. She smirked with a perverted smile as her thoughts drifted over what she will be doing today. Ash was going to be her and her's only to night. She loved it when they went on dates together; just the two of them. 'Oh I can't wait for Ash to get back here and take out on our date tonight.' She thought as Sadara who had come home for a break from ninja school walked in as she on her mom slightly drooling.

She sighed and gave a 'really' expression. "Mom you're drooling again.." She rolled her eyes. Sakura freaked a little and wiped the drool away.

"Sorry sweetie." She chuckled Sadara sighed in exasperation and wondered off to play with Nodika or Auran. "Grown ups are so weird."

Later that day Ash came home from a trip from Cybertron. He was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Sakura. He found a restaurant in the Hoeen Region for them to enjoy their evening and found a very special place for their love moment. Ash came home to a flurry of activity.

Ryuko was helping Matoi with his homework. Satsuki was feeding her baby girl Akko who turn three a few weeks ago with a loving smile. Twilight was reading a story to little Natsu, Kieto, Aurelia, and Summer. Ruby and Kari were in thee kitchen making some lunch. Pregnant Lucy and Sunset were reading quietly by themselves occasionally touching their baby bumps.

"I'm home!" He called out. His kids turned and ran up to him. Nodika, Sadara, Auran, Takashi and Alice came running out of the play from.

"Daddy!!" They cried as they tackled him to the ground and he laughed and held his children.

"My children oh how I have missed you." He hugged all of them and stood up and went to each of his wives and kissed them.

"Welcome home Ash." They each said glad he was home. Ash went to find Sakura and found her in the laundry room finishing up the clothes.

"Ready for tonight dear."Ah smiled leaning on the door seal. Sakura smiled and turned to hug him.

"You bet I am."

They had a lovely time. Ash took her to Lilycove City in the Hoeen region. Ash and booked a five star restaurant and made sure it had all of Sakura's favorites. After dinner and dessert Ash took them to a secluded area in the nearby forest. Then things started really heating up.

"Oh Ash." She moaned has he had her up against a tree inning his hands all over over body.

"Well my sexy ninja." He kissed her exposed neck. "Are you ready for tonight our night?"

"Always."

They kissed lovingly as they wrapped their arms around each other. Then they went to full blown make out session. Ash moved one hand to her butt and the other to her head feeling her lovely pink hair. As she takes one hand and held his hair and the other rubbing his chest. Slowly they went to unbutton their shirts but they didn't take them off just yet. Ash kiss her again and held her tight.

"I love you." They muttered before kissing again but more aggressive full tongue battle. As they went on they both went for their weak points. Sakura cupped his crotch and rubbed it while he put his hand into her panties and fingered her pussy.

"Keep going Ash"she moaned as he loved on her.

Ash then took his other hand and took off Sakura's bra letting her perky double C breasts popped out. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Fuck Yes Ash." She cried out tooking his pants and underwear off too. She grabbed his rod and stroked it vigorously. Ash groaned and sucked hard. Sweet milk flowed into his mouth and he loved it.

He took his hand out of her panties and groped the other one. "Oh Sakura yes baby, oh we going to go crazy to night."

"Do it Ash get inside me fuck me good."

"OH it going to be good." He smirked deviously.

He moved away from the tree and stripped off the rest of their clothes. They made out again as Ash picked her up by firmly grabbing her ass and sheathed himself deep into her womanhood. They moaned as they became one again. Ash held her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Ash this is the best feeling in the world." She moaned

"Get ready because we are going to get wild."

Then Sakura felt a second pair of hands touch her but on her breasts. She turned to see a second Ash smiling at her will laying his head next to her's then kissed her.

"Mind if I join in." He then pushed his rod into her butt hole. She groaned at the sudden feeling. She looked back at the real Ash. "You really are kinky Ash."

"I'm trying new things." As they continued thrusting into her. She moaned feeling two dicks moving inside her she came twice already. Ash being in two places feels the extra pleasure as he felt a similar pressure in his loins.

"Oh Sakura I'm going to cum!" Thrusting harder into her.

Fuck yeah! Inside me! Cream my ass and pussy with your cum. Ash I'm cumming too!!"

The two Ashs thrusted faster and at the same time until it was too much. They came inside the ninja who screamed in pleasure. Hot seed flooding into her filling her up nicely.

Then Ash pulled her down as he laid on the ground with Sakura on top of him and the other Ash getting to his knees without letting up his thrusting.

"Oh Ash that was amazing." She kissed him and moaned as the clone kept banging her ass.

"I'm glad but we have one more round to go only if you're up to it."

Sakura suddenly lifted her waist up until only his head was still inside only to slam right back down causing Ash to moan.

"Does that answer your question."

Ash once again he was thrusting his wife. They kissed and tried to rub their bodies against the other. Their nipples brushed against sending jolts of pleasure between them.

Ash then broke the kiss and asked her to look up. She did to see a third Ash with his dick right in front of her. Instantly getting it she took the rod into her mouth and bobbed on it. Then third Ash groaned and held her head. She stopped bobbing and gave the clone a nod as he thrusted into her mouth holding onto her head. The real Ash had a perfect view of her breasts once again and moved up to smother himself; sucking nibbling pinching both of them.

Sakura moaned as she was now gangbanged by three Ashs. They kept going all the will going faster and harder.

"We're CUMMING!!!! The Ashs shoutedas they thrusted at once into his wife. Shots after shots of hot cum filled her up. Her eyes rolled up in pure bliss as she had the biggest orgasm in her life. She was able to drink every shot in her mouth as the dick left her mouth with a pop. Then the clones disappeared into smoke and his seed oozed out of her butt and her pussy.

"That was unbelievable." Ash muttered completely drained form that experience. Sakura could barely move but some how moved her arms around his head looking at him.

"Yeah best sex and anniversary ever." She smiled as he lovingly bet her and rubbed her back.

"Best sex and anniversary so far." He replied kissing her once more enjoying the love of his wife as did she for her husband. They fell asleep naked and in each other's arms not caring about anything except for that moment.

 **that's it of ch 2 hope you enjoy it as Ash and Sakura are enjoying their moment and they went wild for each other made Sakura more happy also ill get back to AshXLara stories so enjoy**


	3. Yang

**Ketchum family anniversary**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Yang**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and RWBY this story is a special similar to the hit story hero's harem but with characters married Ash just like the vacation beach as well but those characters focused on their anniversary together of the moments they had together since they met so enjoy AshXYang lemon**

Ash was excited, it was his and Yang's birthday but also their wedding anniversary. 10 years they have been together, not as long as most of the girls but well lived. Ever since the end of the infinity war they became a couple and they have many wonderful moments together. They had two wonderful children together and fought side by side in many times on the battlefield. Today being their tenth anniversary together and with him turning 32 and she turning 34 they decided to have a private party together.

Ash made reservations at a nice restaurant in Vale and a room in a hotel for their 'Fun' later. As for Yang she was planing her own plan to tease and make her beloved husband be at her mercy. She was in the weight room of the house lifting several hundred pounds per arm. Yang being one of Ash's most powerful loves, she is one of the few that can last as long as he can.

Their date went well they enjoyed it but were getting a little frisky though. Ash had the first go while they were at the bar. Her bare back dress was very sexy to him so as a tease he held her back sliding up with a finger trailing on her spine. She shuddered and shot Ash a smirked that screamed 'its on'.Yang was able to get the next blow in when they got to their table. With the cloth covering their legs she moved her foot to his thigh and rubbed it tenderly. Ash hummed shifting from time to time. Took all of his will power not to jump her and fuck her there in the restaurant butthey knew it will come. After their meal they walked in the cool night air and Yang leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you Ash." She smiled holding tight to his arm. He held her by the waist and kissing her head. "Love you too Yang." They walked to their hotel like that all the way till the they entered the room.

That's when things turned up to a 13 out of 10.

Yang slammed Ash against the door pinning him there. Her smirked and lust filled eyes spoke more words than Ash needed. She kissed him aggressively pushing her body against his and her hands held his next to his head. Ash opened his mouth to let her in their tongues touched and wrestling each other for dominance. She moaned and took one hand hand to hold his head. But it was the opening Ash needed.

Ash took his free and hand and gripped her ass very hard she broke the kiss and moaned forcing herself to her tippy toes. Ash then picked her up in her moment of weakness and moved each other to the bed with him on top.

"Time unwrap my present baby." Ash said kissing her before leaving a trail of kisses down her chest slowly taking her dress off inch at a time. Exposurebare breasts and her white panties.

"Oh ASH!!" She cried out in delight. "Don't tease me."

Ash knew all her weak points and knew how to get her going. He had gotten her undressed and wentback to her tits. He licked the underside of them making her giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't ASH please I'm ticklish there." She laughed trying weakly to get him to stop.

Ash then moved up and sucked on her right breasts. He loved it and tasted her milk andgroped the other breasts. He moved to sucked both together but to make it more kinky he moved up from them and squeeze them and her milk squirted into his mouth.

"My Ash you really like my boobies." She smiled as she began to undress him.

"Well i love their feel and their so soft to lay my head in." He leaned down so his head was on her breasts. "Mm mm" he muttered. Then she flipped him over and pulled down his pants including his underwear letting his rod to be at full attention.

"Well I love the feel out your dick. It hard but warm and fits so perfectly inside me." She licked it then sucked on it. Ash loved it and held her head as she deep throat him.

"Oh yeah baby. Take it take it all" as she pumped his dick deep into her mouth. Ash then fired his load down her throat. She pulled back slowly ending with a load pop.

Ash feeling his sex drive increase he flipped her again and penetrated her pussy hard.

"Ash Fuck yeah!!" She screamed as he pounded away at her."KEEP FUCKING ME!!"

"YANG your so tight I love you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week." He grinned sitting up; grabbing her ass and plowed her good. She gripped the sheets of the bed and her leg left spread out for him. Their cries of pleasure came to an end as they came again with him firing his seed deep into her. But neither were done.

Ash still being inside her moved her to her side and lifted one leg to his chest getting a better angle to her love tunnel.

"Oh Ash yes right there, right there it feels so good." She muttered taking the new waves of pleasure. She groped one of her breasts while Ash had the other.

"Yang." Was all Ash could say now. The wet slapping of skin filled the room as Ash's pelvis meet her's. She came in a loud cry Andy Ash soon followed. She pushed him down and put his rod between her tits.

"Time for a tityfuck loverboy." She smiled as she rubbed her breasts around his dick. Ash laid his head back letting her do what she wanted. She licked the head a few times wanting his seed again. Ash then felt his load cumming and fire it over her breasts and on her face. She licked it off and got the rest into her hand liking it.

"As good as ever." She recalled Ash then let her crawl up to him and kissed him deeply. Still kissing she lined up his rod to her entrance and slipped him back it.They moaned into each other's mouths as they went at it again. She bounced as he thrusted up to meet her's, meeting it the middle he went balls deep into her pushing against her womb. They kept on kissing and their arms wrapped around each other as their love seemed endless. All of their thoughts were on each other, past moments they shared, the children they have. 'I LOVE YOU' they thought as one. Ash felt his magic control slipping away before either noticed they came again and a blinding light consumed them. The lights in the room also went out. Think his power must have blown out the light it didn't bother either of them.

"Ash your really are the best." She smiled at him. Ash smiled back brushing some of her hair back. They moved under the cool blankets and Ash slowly rolled over to be on top. He gently humped her letting the ease of gentle sex before they get into the hardcore parts like...

"Hello" came a small voice. They froze in shock. Turning their heads to the sound they saw their little girl Asuka looking sleepy into the room. That's when they knotted their surroundings. They weren't in the hotel room anymore but in one of the many guest bedrooms of the house back at Kanto and to make matters worse it was the one closest to Asuka, Summer, Nagatsumi, Ami, Sakaki, Yuki, and Li Shin's room.

"What are you two doing" she asked sleepily. Ash and Yang were sweating like crazy thinking of something to cover up this nightmare.

"We're playing twister sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Yang said shakily. Asuka yawned and nodded closing the door. Ash passed out letting his head sink into her breasts. "Kill me..." He muttered wanting nothing more that to crawl into a hole. Yangslapped her face wanting to scream but the embarrassment was too much.

"I think we're done for the night dear." Yang muttered as Ash rolled beside her.

"Yep." He groaned spooning her from the back. "I'm just glad she didn't catch has on."

"Yep hopefully she thinks it was a dream.

The next morning at breakfast Yang. and Ash groaned getting so breakfast. Yang drinking right from the milk jug and Ash munching on some toast. Blake, Yoko, Wiess, Gwen, and Elsa were there too along with several of the children including Asuka.

"So daddy, next time can I join you and mom in twister. It looked like so much fun." She asked taking a bite from her Apple. Yang spewed the milk from her mouth Ash swallowed wrong and began to choke.

Elsa, Blake, and Weiss's jaw dropped in horror.

Gwen was desperately trying to save Ash.

And Yoko fainted in total shock and horror.

Asuka looked at everyone with confusion.

"Was it something I said."

 **that's it of ch 3 of the Ketchum family anniversary hope you enjoy it of Ash's time with Lara of their anniversary together and they got it on with the Ryuko, Lucy, Mikasa, Dawn, Kari and Twilight also I'll do more of the story the next one be in ch 2 is Mikasa Ackerman from attack on titan so enjoy**


	4. Ahsoka

**Ketchum Family Anniversary**

 **chapter** **4**

 **star** **s above love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and star wars and i want to thank you for liking my story since other chapters now ch 4 shows Ash with Ahsoka planning their anniversary like their old times they had so enjoy**

It had been a few weeks since the end of the Zarkon War, and there was still a lot of clean up. Much of the debris fields still need to be taken down to the planet and recycled. Ash and Ahsoka helped out with the freighters by using the force to move some of the debris into their cargo bays and move bigger piece out of the way. For the cutting crews to cut them down to transportable sizes. They enjoyed it more for the fact they spent more time together. The day of their anniversary arrived and they had the time for their lives. First they took out the space bikes and flew around the Freedom. They did a race from one end of the ship to the back. Ahsoka beat him by a good 10 minutes. They returned to the Freedom and wend down to one of the many mess halls.

"That was fun Ash." Ahsoka grinned as they took their food to a free table.

"Ha ha ha You only beat me because you cheated." Ash have her a playful scowl.

She ignored it and took her seat with Ash beside her. He looked over at her food tray. He couldn't help but smirk. She had three bowls of ramen, a large melon ham, a bowl of applesauce (Which is her favorite earth food), and two bottles off Coca Cola. While he only had a large bowl of curry soup.

"Hungry much Snips." Ash asked taking some bites of his soup. She gave him a nudge to his side.

"Hey I missed breakfast because you wanted to get on those bikes so early." She muttered taking a bite from her ham. Ash chuckled and returned to his soup. They ate in silence for a while as Ahsoka was finishing off her last coke she sneaked her free hand down to Ash's thigh and rubbed it.

Ash had finished his own meal and felt her hand. "You Inchon for something dear." He asked quickly but his own arm was around her waist bringing her close to him.

She finished her drink and leaned into him letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. "Indeed I am. You better have enough energy to keep up with me. Cause I want a good time tonight." She kissed his cheek and moved so one of her leg crossed his.

"As much I want to right now. Let's wait till we're back in our room." Ash said as his hand held her by her waist tempted to cup her breast. She pouted at him as she moved her hand from his thigh.

"Fine, but you're going to wait for present then." She muttered then she smiled and kissed him fully. Ash kissed back and cupped her face. They broke the kiss and left the mess hall; hand in hand.

They made their way back to their guest room in the cityscape of the super star destroyer. It was high up and close tot edge of the cityscape giving it a perfect view of the Earth.

"It's an amazing view Ash." Ahsoka said looking out the window. She turned to him and and smirked.

"You wait here Ash I'll be right back." She then went into the bath as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I wonder what she's going to do..." Ash thought aloud as he waited.

A few minutes later Ahsoka called out to him. "I'm ready Ash ready for this..." She said. Ash turned to the door as it opened. He jaw dropped, eyes widened, and his rod hardened and was pointing erect. There in the door way was Ahsoka in a belly dancer's outfit. Bright blue-green top that held her C cup breasts up and a very small skirt that hugged her body. On her head was golden jewels and pearls. She swayed her hips flaunting them making Ash harder and very turned on.

"Sit tight baby. Your entertainment tonight is the one and only. Ahsoka Ketchum."She began to dance and sway her body around for Ash. He stared in delight as he felt his clothes being pulled on. Soon his shirt and pants were gone and he was left naked. She still danced making sure her body was on full display for him. He started to stoke himself as he watched not to much for he wanted to have his present.

She then took of her clothes but kept dancing of a little while longer. Then she went up and kelt before him takin his rode out of his hand and jerked him off.

"How does it feel Ash. Being jerked off." She asked as she went faster.

"OH MY!!! It feels so good!! Your hands have a tight grip OH YES!!!!" Ash threw his head back as she took the head of his dick into her mouth swirling her tongue around the bulb. She licked it from base to tip and licking the tip only like a tasty treat.

"Ahsoka. I'm.. Im gonna cumm...AGHH!!" Ash cried out in sudden discomfort. Ahsoka had gripped his balls and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh no you don't Ash. The only place your going to cum is inside my pussy now..." She rose up and crawled up his body and letting her breasts scrap across his body sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. She laid down on top of him kiss up his neck.

Ash turned his head to capture her lips with his own. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck moving up more till she sattled his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist groping her ass and smacking it. She jumped a little but thrusted her tongue into his mouth as a response. She moved her rear towards Ash's cock and they moaned with her pussy was up against his rode.

She broke the kiss and gazed into his brown eyes with her brilliant blue eyes.

"More teasing before we get into it Ash." She lifted up and looked back and watched their sacred parts grind against each other. She got wetter and wetter in anticipation, Ash took this moment to moved from her ass to her boobs. He gripped them and she closed her eyes and moaned and groaned at his rough hands.

"That's it baby milk my tits." She voice became lustful and Ash loved it.

He took her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it. The other he groped and pinched her nibble.He switched between them giving each one equal attention.

Ahsoka lifted herself up and lined up her opening with his clock and slammed down till he was ball deep. They gasped and groaned at the feeling. She bounced on his dick feeling it rub her walls and kissing her womb was amazing.

"OH Ash yes fuck this pussy fuck it baby! Fuck it!!" She screamed rising up to ride more aggressively.

"Yes baby I'm gonna fuck it. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk for weeks!!!" Ash shouted back trusting his rode deeper into her.

He gripped her ass hard and even stuck a finger into her asshole. He intensified his thrusts and held her tight and raised up. She took hold of his head and buried into her breasts.

"DO IT ASH!!! CUM INSIDE ME!!!" Ahsoka screamed as she commend tightening her walls around his cock. He felt the grip and couldn't hold it back. He fired his hot semen deep into her womb painting it wait with his cum. He hump her trying to plant as much seed into her as possible. They leaned back on to the bed panting.

"Man Ahsoka you really want it bad." He said hold her snug.

"Well I want to do something special for you and well I already got your gift."she smiled moving so she was on her side looking at Ash.

Ash was confused for only a moment the he looked to see her hand was on her belly.

"You mean.." His voice trailing off.

"I just found out yesterday. We're going to be parents." She smiled. Ash beamed at her and kissed her again. He suddenly role don't top of her and thrusted his cock back inside her making her gasp.

"Ahsoka I'm gonna fuck your brains. I love you so much."

"You better Ash. I want a good one since we would be having another it our baby is born. So give me all you got Firepower." She grinned back before kissing him again. He held her legs as he fucked her again and again all night long. Thrilled to being a father again.

 **that's it of ch 4 hope you enjoy it as Ash and Ahsoka are enjoying their moment and they went wild for each other made ahsoka more happy and Ash bieng a dad again also i made a AshXHermione story yesterday and other stories be ready soon so enjoy**


	5. wonder woman

**Ketchum family anniversary**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and** **Justice league unlimited** **this story is a special similar to the hit story hero's harem but with characters married Ash just like the vacation beach as well but those characters focused on their anniversary together of the moments they had together since they met so enjoy AshXWonder** **woman** **lemon**

Diana was pissed would be an understatement. She was trying to have a day off before returning home and to her Ash. Today is their fourth anniversary and she would not miss it for anything. But of course something had to come up. She was fighting with Lex Luthor once again in he battle suit.

"Well Amazon warrior you seem distracted. How unlike you." He taunted

Diana glared at the spiteful man. She took out her lasso and roped one of the suits arms and began to pull hard while Luthor resisted but he started to push her buttons.

"You should have beaten me by now. You're really pathetic." Luthor grunted as she seemed to pull harder and the metal started to groan in the strain.

"What does that Ketchum even see in you..." That did it.

Diana felt a burning rage as she pulled so hard the suits arm was ripped off but she wiped it back and slammed it into Luthor. He fell back and Diana flew into him and ripped the suit apart. Luthor was ripped out of the mech and Diana gripped his shirt.

"Ash Ketchum is one of the greatest men alive. You are nothing compared to him." She glared "be grateful that I'm late for a important engagement to attend to or else I would be breaking every bone in your body."

The police came and arrested Luthor and Diana had to give a account before leaving making her very late. Finally she returned to Ash's world but late in the night.

"Damn it..." She muttered as she walked to the master bathroom and turned the sink on and began to wash her face.

"Hey honey..."

She turned as saw Ash in the doorway in a loose t shirt and jeans. Diana gazed at him but turned away and stared at the sink.

"Ash I'm so sorry. I tired to get here believe me..." She started but Ash walked in and held her waist.

"Shhhh I know Hun I know. It's like what happened last year I was late too. I'm not upset." He whispered into her ear.

Diana sighed her hand holding Ash's. "It just seems we don't see much of each other. And days that are the most important life throws a stone into it."

"That's what life is its never perfect. But think about, yes there are some things that are perfect. Our daughter; Sonata. She so pretty and she she loves us even days when we aren't here she still waits for us."

Ash turned Diana around and tipped her head to look at him. "I love you Diana. And even if we have these ups and downs. I am glad I would do them with you."

She smiled and moved her hands up to cup his face and leaned her head against his.

"Lucky me.." She kissed him and felt the pain of the day slowly melt away.

Diana and Ash continues kissing and making out he start nibbling her neck. lower his hand then squeeze her butt made her feel hornier Diana starts removing her black dress leaving Ash seeing her beautiful body "My bebeautiful amazonian woman." Ash admired Diana kiss him more

"You are still my charmer." she start lifting his shirt expose his perfect chest Ash can see the hunger in her wonderful eyes they continue kissing "Now we begin." as Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Yes my love my body is yours." she said then Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Oooooh Ash keep going!" Diana moaned as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast and squeezing her butt more made her moan more as he was done "Ash i want you to admire my body." Diana begged then Ash picks up her foot starts kissing and massages "Your feet are smooth." he starts slowing rubbing her legs then he kisses and licking her womanhood "Ooooh that's it Ash." Diana moaned as Ash is eating her up when he was done he start massages and kissing her chest and fingering her womanhood "Oh yes i can feel my spark glowing" she said panting letting Ash continue then kissing her and still fingering her as she feel her limit "Ash...I'm gonna..." as her floods were released

"You enjoyed it my warrior." Ash said as Diana tackles Ash to the bed kissing him she lowers down undid his pants and boxers "And i will never give up the war." Diana grabbed his hardened rod starts stroking and licking the tip now she puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhhhhh that's right Diana." Ash moaned as his Amazonian wife continues bopping faster Ash had his hands on her butt start squeezing Diana feels it but was bopping more faster, Faster than ever as he feels his limit

"Diana..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts Ash turns her around place his rod in her butt then starts pounding her "Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes pound your amazoian harder!!!!!" Diana said as Ash goes to town in her

"That's it you are so tight as i remember strong, gorgeous, beautiful and i lolove you my Amazonian!!!!" Ash said still pounding her faster Diana moans more letting him pound her faster she feels her limit "Diana I'm gonna cum!!!!!" Ash said still pounding "Inside me Ash!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt Diana feels his hot warmth in her then the two are back to kissing and making out "Ash let's have a other baby." she said as Ash look at her

"Diana are you sure..." as she held Ash and kiss him "You made my life happy Ash we got married and have a beautiful girl i believe she needs a little brother or sister. " she said Ash smiled at her they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her "oh Yes Ash keep going more more I want you in me!" Diana shout and moan as Ash continues thrusting her "Yes your pussy is tight, warm i love a strong woman like you i can't wait for us to have a son." Ash said Diana blushed and had saliva coming out of her mouth hearing what Ash said "I want our boy to be a first male amazonian warrior like me to carry our legacy Ash." said Diana as Ash like the idea as he goes more deeper thrusting harder Diana turns him around and she start bouncing they kissing and making out Diana bounces faster even her breasts were jiggling as Ash is groping them as they feel the limit

"Diana I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too get me pregnant my love." as Ash fires his seed in her they were exhausted

They laid on the bed still naked staring at each other.

"This turned out to be a great anniversary." Ash beamed.

"Yes it was.." She moved closer and rested her head on his chest but before sleep took them a knock came from their door. Ash cast a spell and they were in night ware.

"Mommy Daddy can I'm coming in."

The the sound of their daughter and she seemed to be upset the two jumped out of bed and hurried to the door. There before them was their three year old Sonata; she wore a light blue onezy. She had large tears and she was sniffing.

"Sweetheart what's wrong" Diana asked as she picked up her daughter.

"I had a bad dream and I want to sleep with you." She muttered rubbing her eyes.

"Of course sweetie." Ash smiled kissing her head as they laid back down in the bed. Diana laid on the left and Ash on the right with Sonata in the middle. Sonata yawned and so fell asleep in the protective arms of her family.

 **that's it of ch** **5** **of the Ketchum family anniversary hope you enjoy it of Ash's time with Diana of their anniversary together and they got it on with the Ryuko, Sora, Zoe, May, Misty, Lillie, Lucy, Mikasa, Dawn, Kari and Twilight also I'll do more of the story the next one be in ch** **6** **is Mikasa Ackerman from attack on titan so enjoy**


End file.
